


Be My Wedding Date?

by WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Wedding, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Sif is getting married, This is all you need to know, Tony is Loki's wedding date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/pseuds/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe
Summary: Tony is surprised when Loki shows up in his lab. He needs a date to a wedding. Tony is the only one he can ask, and so Tony is (kind of without his consent) attending a wedding as Loki's date.





	Be My Wedding Date?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just wanted to say that I have never posted anything on AO3 before, so I am sooooo sorry if the rating is wrong,or the warnings or anything else is off… I am new, I'll learn. (But please tell me and maybe I can change it? Is that possible?)
> 
> This is also my very first Avengers fic. I have never written anything with any of these characters before, so I am sorry if my characters are a bit OOC… I am trying!
> 
> And I am so sorry if it's a bit weird at times… I know, all things don't really fit and stuff, but I had to change some things (it was even weirder before) sooo, yeah. Sorry.
> 
> Soo, yeah… Enjoy?

Tony was working in his lab, as always. This time he was working on upgrades for a new Stark-tablet, in the middle of a work-binge.

”Jarvis, what day is it?” he asked.

”The same day as a few hours ago, sir,” Jarvis answered.

”Oh, snarky!” Tony smirked. ”And exactly what day is that?”

”Wednesday, May 3, sir.”

Tony nodded. He didn’t remember asking about the day a few hours ago… On the other hand, he didn’t remember what he was doing a few minutes ago. Yes, right. The tablet, he thought and sighed at himself. He just didn’t feel like doing anything… He just wasn’t in the right work-mood anymore, and it kind of killed him. Especially when Pepper stopped by and told him to do things, to run his god-forsaken company, as she put it.

”…Sir, you have company…” Jarvis announced, sounding a bit hesitant.

Tony sighed again. ”Pepper, I’m really not in the mood for more work right now. I am actually not in the mood for anything right now…”

”Then I suppose it is good that Pepper isn’t here,” drawled a voice Tony didn’t fully recognize.

Tony whipped around in his chair, wondering how a stranger could infiltrate this building, his lab, without him knowing about it. His eyes fell on no other than the prince of Asgard himself, Loki.

”Loki?”

”Yes,” he said and rolled his eyes. ”Hello Anthony.”

Tony stared at him blankly. ”Um… As nice as it is, having royalty here and all…exactly what are you doing here? I mean, we are not the best of buddies, if you know what I mean?” he rambled. ”And what if someone comes up? Like Pepper? I’m sure she wouldn’t react too good to that, actually…”

Loki smirked at Tony’s nervous expression. ”Do not worry, Stark. I have taken care of that.”

”Uh, exactly how have you taken care of that?” Tony asked, a little concerned with the glimpse in Loki’s eyes.

Loki laughed. ”Let’s just say that they are a little too busy to check in on you right now.”

Tony relaxed, let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and smirked. ”So, Princess, what are you doing here?”

Loki raised one perfect eyebrow at the nickname, but didn’t comment on it. Maybe he likes it, Tony thought and snickered silently.

”I am attending a wedding,” Loki said, disgusted. ”And I am obligated to bring a date.” Loki spoke with so much venom in his voice that Tony almost flinched.

”And you have come here because…?” Tony said, confused.

”Because I need a date,” Loki said impatiently.

”And you want me to be your date?” Tony couldn’t believe his ears! Loki was asking him to be his wedding date? Since when have they been friends? ”Why would you ask me to be your date? Not that I’m not flattered, Lokes, but we don’t actually know each other…”

”Of course we don’t! But Thor knows you, and the bride is a friend of Thor, so I thought it would be amusing if one of his Midgardian friends came as well,” Loki said mischievously.

Tony didn’t even half believe that reason, ”because he was a friend of Thor’s”, yeah right. But he went along with it.

”Why? I mean, there must be thousands of people on Asgard that wants to be your date…? Right?” he asked. ”You’re the Prince of Asgard! You’re Loki, that should be reason enough for them…” Tony couldn’t help but think of how crazy hot Loki looked at all times… And there was something about him that just…yeah.

Loki’s eyes gleamed at that. ”And what do you mean by that?” he asked smoothly. ”Just being Loki isn’t near reason enough, it seems.”

Tony huffed.

”And ‘prince of Asgard’…” Loki continued with a scowl, his eyes now blazing with an icy fire. ”Of course anyone would want to go with me, why not - right? Everyone wants to be the date of the super-villain. The Jotun, the monster and murderer that tried to extinguish two entire races and enslave a whole realm, the Asgardian prisoner that was tortured for years for his unforgivable crimes. Who wouldn’t want to be his date?” His voice dripped with venomous sarcasm, the words falling out of his mouth with so much anger and self-loathing that Tony was afraid to say anything.

”…Good point.” Tony said after an uncomfortable, but short, silence. ”And still, why me? I mean, the rest of the Avengers are Thor’s friends too.”

Loki’s eyes were drained of the anger, replaced with amusement. ”Yes, but they are all taken already.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Who would’ve thought that would matter to the super-villain, eh? ”I’m not sure this is a very good idea…” Tony said slowly. ”When exactly is the wedding? And whose wedding is it?”

Loki smirked. ”Is that a yes, Stark?”

”No! I never said that!” Tony squeaked. ”And it’s Tony,” he added with a sigh.

”Really? I thought it was Anthony…?” Loki smirked. ”But no matter! I will come for you before the wedding of Lady Sif.”

Shit! He was going to an Asgardian wedding? How did that happen? ”Hey, Lokes! What am I supposed to wear? A suit? A tuxedo?”

”Do not worry about that, Anthony.” With that Loki disappeared, and Tony knew exactly how he got into his lab… 

 

A week later the Avengers were in the middle of a movie-marathon, Lord of the Rings. They were in the middle of the second movie when Tony felt a cold hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear; ”I have come for you, Stark.”

Everything went black, the room fading away, and he couldn’t breathe. It was like he had been punched in the stomach, really really hard, and he had no idea what was happening. And just as quick as it started, it ended. Tony fell onto a cold marble floor, gasping for breath. It took some time before he realized he wasn’t in the tower anymore. He looked up, and looked around. Then he laid his eyes upon a familiar grinning face.

”Loki.”

”Stark,” Loki purred.

”That was not okay!” Tony breathed. ”I was in the middle of a movie-marathon!”

Loki chuckled at him and turned around, shaking his head.

”And where the hell am I?” he asked, before adding. ”Wait. Did we just teleport? Geez, that is awesome!”

Loki looked amused. ”We are in Asgard of course. In my chambers.”

Tony looked around and saw a big room with a big couch, with a table in front of it, a huge bookshelf that covered one of the walls, one huge window and four walls. Everything in a very nice and thought-through black-green-white color pattern. The furniture was black. But not the hard black - the black that is just black. This was a cozy and soft black, a black that wasn’t so dark, but was still pitch-black. It was really quite weird, and Tony couldn’t really explain it. The walls though, were white and green. Well, he didn’t know what color the wall behind the bookshelf was, but two of the other walls were half green and half black (parted in different ways), and the third wall was just white. The doors were black as well. 

”Did you…you know, make this room? With the colors and all?” Tony asked, slightly impressed.

”Yes,” Loki answered, clearly pleased.

”Cool.”

Tony stood up from the floor, which he hadn’t realized he was still lying on, and sat down in the couch. ”Ugh, not cool!” he said when he felt the hard surface.

With a wave of his hand Loki had made the couch very very cozy, and Tony made a pleased grunt.

”These are my personal chambers in the palace,” Loki explained. ”So we are completely safe. No one ever comes in here.”

”Palace, eh?”

”Yes,” Loki said and rolled his eyes. ”And you are not to leave these rooms under any circumstances. Do you understand?”

Tony looked up and saw Loki’s hard, cold look and decided that it would not be a good idea to oppose him. He nodded slowly.

”Good!” Loki said, a completely different tone to his voice. ”This door, to the right, is the bathroom. To the left is my bedroom, behind you is my wardrobe and in front of you is the door out, the only door which you are not allowed to open.” Loki’s voice and eyes changed so fast Tony got dizzy, he had no idea how to change from a carefree and relaxed demeanor to hard and cold and deadly serious in less than a second. But he had to learn, it was really freaky - and super cool.

Tony looked around in all the rooms, but he didn’t see an extra bed anywhere. (He hadn’t really expected it to be in the bathroom or the wardrobe, but he had to look.)

”Where am i supposed to sleep?” he asked.

”With me,” Loki said simply.

”Lokes!” Tony exclaimed, clutching his arc-reactor dramatically. ”You haven’t even asked me to dinner yet!”

Loki rolled his eyes, but when he turned his back to Tony he saw the side of his lips curl upward. He immediately felt very self-satisfied. 

”Obviously you are not sleeping in my bed, Anthony,” Loki said and opened the bedroom door. ”You are sleeping in your own bed.” With a sinful smile he conjured a smaller bed at the foot-end of Loki’s huge one.

”Hey! Now I’m gonna feel like a child under surveillance!” he whined and glared a Loki who only smirked.

He couldn’t help but feel a slight disappointment that he wouldn’t share Loki’s bed. But he firmly put that thought as far away from his mind as possible. Loki was still a super-villain, and it was not fitting to sleep with him - in any sense of the word.

”So, what time is it?” Tony asked instead.

”Around midday,” Loki answered.

Tony’s eyes glinted. ”And what are we doing this fine day?”

Loki stared at him blankly. ”I am going to work,” he said.

”Oh no, you are so not going to work!” Tony said and glared at Loki. ”If I am not allowed to work, then neither are you!”

Loki arched an eyebrow at him, amused. ”Is that so? I happen to work as a prince, and have to serve the kingdom of Asgard,” he said, his voice betraying that he really hated it.

”And I happen to run the biggest company on earth!” Tony snapped. ”You are doing no work what so ever!”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, but really, he looked relieved.

”So, what are we going to do?” Tony demanded, not unkindly, and looked up at Loki hopefully.

”We cannot leave these rooms,” Loki said firmly. ”You cannot be seen.”

Tony pouted. ”But that’s no fun… Can’t you make me invisible with your mojo-thing,” Tony waved his hand vaguely in the air, ”and we can go somewhere else? Please?”  
Loki seemed to ponder the thought for a while, but then gave Tony a curt nod. ”Fine. But you can’t make any noise, is that clear?”

”Absolutely!” Tony said over-enthusiastically and beamed at him. Loki shook his head at him, but a mischievous smile played at the corner of his lips.

Loki decided to show Tony the palace. So they moved to Loki’s favorite room first - the library. And Tony has to give it to him - it was huge. It probably held a billion books in there, on all kinds of strange things. 

”Wow! This is huge, Lokes!” Tony gaped.

”Hush, now!” Loki snapped. But he looked pleased with the reaction.

They moved on. It was a big palace, and some rooms were just sitting rooms, very uncomfortable-looking sitting rooms, mind you. Loki got bored, and forgot himself about the no-talk rule.

”So, Anthony… What do you think of these rooms?” he asked once.

”So we’re talking now?” Tony asked innocently.

Loki bristled. ”No,” he said tightly.

Tony laughed silently.

But otherwise everything went well. They talked some anyway, when they were alone, and since most people thought Loki mad, it wouldn’t be super weird if he was seen talking to himself. When Tony pointed this out, Loki laughed, and said ”Good point” although he sounded a little bitter. So, everything went perfectly well, until Thor came by…

”He- Ouch!”

Loki had stepped hard on Tony’s foot to stop him from talking.

”What was that? Did you hear it?” Thor asked, confused.

”Oh, it was I. I was…just going to say ‘Hey, Thor’. But…um, I felt a sudden pain in my knee,” Loki explained, touching his knee.

”Oh, I am sorry brother. Hey, you too,” Thor said.

”I am not your brother…” Loki gritted out with a fake smile and hard eyes.

Thor pretended he didn’t hear that and turned to the window. ”It is a lovely day. Why are you not outside?”

”I was on my way, but you interrupted.”

”I will not hold you any longer, then,” Thor said and smiled brightly.

When he was gone Tony laughed. ”Really? That was the worst lie I’ve ever heard!”

”Do not offend me, Stark,” Loki said, but you could hear his smile.

”So, are we really going to the gardens?” Tony asked.

”Yes!”

 

The day was odd, but fun. Tony really had no idea Loki could be that funny. He was made of sarcasm and sass, and Tony loved it. He was also very smart, and understanding. Not like everybody else on earth (except Brucie), who couldn’t keep up with him when he started talking about something. Loki did keep up, and he even confirmed or explained theories that Tony had or was only half-finished with. He was easy to talk to, and he was at the same time not like…boring. He was just…awesome. In the evening they were both tired.

”Hey, you’ve got a TV?” Tony asked, feeling like watching a really good movie.

”…no,” Loki answered.

Tony sighed, not really surprised. ”Then what are we supposed to do now?” 

”…sleep?” Loki half-answered-half-questioned.

”Already?” Tony asked and turned to look at Loki, who looked…tired. ”What time is it?”

”It’s 1.10 am,” Loki answered. ”It’s late.”

Tony stared. Late? This isn’t very late? he thought. But he obliged all the same. It couldn’t do any harm to go to sleep in a good time for once, surely.

So they went into the bedroom, and Tony sat down at his bed. It was very un-cozy and very hard. Super uncomfortable. But he didn’t really have a choice but to lay down.

”Goodnight,” Loki said when he had changed and gotten comfortable in his own huge and super cozy bed. With a wave of his hand the lights went out.

”Goodnight…” Tony mumbled, annoyed.

 

Then the silence fell, and sometime during the night Tony must have fallen asleep, because he woke up with a start when all the lights turned on and he was blinded by the light.

”What?” he asked and sat up. Then gasped when he felt a pain in his back. ”Geez…” he muttered.

”It’s morning,” Loki declared.

”Obviously… What time is it?” he asked.

”10.45, time to get up!” Loki said.

Tony groaned. ”FYI, I am not sleeping in that bed ever again.”

Loki smirked. ”Is that so? Surely you don’t mean to sleep on the floor?”

”No. But you’ve got a bed big enough for five, and I’m sure you can squeeze me in there somewhere,” he said and glared at Loki’s smirk. ”Unless you of course have four invisible bodies in the bed with you, cause I would totally understand…” he added sarcastically.

”I can assure you I sleep completely alone,” Loki said and gave Tony a knowing look.

The day was fun. They didn’t really do anything, but they kind of just got to know each other better… They just got along, had the same sense of humor, understood sarcasm (which is very important) and they just…got along.

But soon the evening came, and tomorrow was the last day before the wedding.

”We need to pick out some clothes for you tomorrow,” Loki announced when they entered his rooms to go to sleep.

”Okay,” Tony said. ”What are you going to wear?” Tony gave Loki a curious look.

”My battle armor,” he answered simply. ”It’s an Asgarian tradition.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. ”Does that mean I can wear my Mark 42?” he asks hopefully.

Loki’s eyes narrowed. ”I do not know what this Mark 42 is, but I assume it is your Iron Man suit?” he asked.

Tony nodded.

”Then the answer is no,” Loki said.

”What? Why? You get to wear your battle outfit, horns and all…” Tony whined.

Loki rolled his eyes. ”We need to sleep now.”

”Yeah, and I’m still not sleeping in that horrible bed again. I’m taking yours,” Tony declared and left a very still Loki in the living room.

He was serious about that? Loki thought as he watched Tony go to the bedroom.

 

When they woke up they were significantly closer to each other than when they fell asleep. They had laid down on the opposite sides of the bed, as far from each other as possible. They woke up with Loki’s chest pressed against Tony’s side, their legs entwined and Tony resting his head on Loki’s arm.

Loki woke up first, his arm asleep under Tony’s head. At first he didn’t really pay his mind to having him so close, but then his mind registered their closeness, every body part touching, and Loki froze mid-yawn. Then he carefully tried to take his arm away from under Tony’s head, but Tony wouldn’t let him. He scowled.

”Give me my arm back,” he said. Tony was still asleep, so he tried again, this time trying to pull his arm out at the same time. ”Get your head off my arm!”

Tony woke up with a start. ”What arm?” Then he too registered their closeness and grew very still. ”Oh, your arm.”

”Yes,” Loki said, eyes hard.

”Sorry,” Tony said and sat up, stretching, trying to act all cool. 

Loki snatched his arm away and started rubbing it, scowling. ”My arm is asleep,” he said angrily.

”Hey, it’s not my fault!” Tony said, but when he saw Loki’s look he decided to defend himself further. ”I don’t have any control over myself when I am sleeping, and clearly you don’t either! Unless you actually wanted to cuddle me, which I doubt…”

Loki flushed and stood up. ”Dress.”

They did dress, in silence. It wasn’t really that awkward, not on Tony’s side anyway. But Loki seemed very flustered. They ate breakfast in the living room, and Tony decided to ask more about this clothing tradition.

”So, why do you wear your battle armor to weddings? I mean, on Earth we wear our uniforms from like the military - if you have one - but hear everyone wear their armor? Like everyone?” he asked.

”Yes, everyone that has one. But of course you wear new things, or you don’t wear your whole battle garment. It is a wedding after all,” Loki explained.

”And the ones that don’t fight in wars? What do they wear?”

”Nicer clothing. Special clothing for special occasions. I am sure you have that kind of clothes on Midgard as well?” Loki said and raised an eyebrow.

”Well, yeah,” Tony said. ”But what am I going to wear? I’ve got no clothes with me.”

Loki put down his fork and sighed. ”I don’t really know… You can’t wear my clothes, they are too big.” He smirked.

Tony gave him a look. ”Yes you know exactly what I am going to wear, right?”

”Oh, poor me, I’m such a bad liar…”

Tony snorted. 

”All dates need to have some of the same colors, as well. We need to look like a couple,” Loki explained. ”And I don’t know how to fix that… My green and your red don’t really match.”

”I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Reindeer Games.”

 

And so they started to look at different clothes. Loki showed him a bunch of ”traditional Asgarian wedding clothes”, but Tony could swear he was only teasing. Because the clothes were horrible. Weird furs and shit.

”Can’t I just wear a suit?” Tony asked after several hours of Loki’s suggestions.

”Of course you can!” Loki said. ”What kind of suit?”

”If you wear your battle armor, I want to do that too,” Tony said. ”So…an Iron Man inspired suit?”

Loki thought about it for one second before agreeing.

”Sure,” he agreed. ”But you’ll be wearing a green and gold tie.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. ”Really?” he said. ”And what red thing are you going to wear?”

Loki thought about that for a long time. It wasn’t like he could wear a red and gold tie… Maybe a gold scabbard for one of his many daggers? With rubies on. That would do.

”A golden scabbard, decorated with rubies, for one of my daggers?” he said, tilting his head - waiting for an answer.

”You’re seriously going to a wedding armed?” Tony asked.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. ”Of course that’s what you snatch up from that sentence…” he said and smiled. ”And yes, I am going to her wedding armed. You never know with her… I am positive that she has hired someone to assassinate me.”

Tony stared at him. ”Really? On her own wedding? I don’t think so…” he said with a face. ”But the scabbard-thing is a good idea…”

”Good!” Loki said and clapped his hands together. ”Now we need a tailor who can sew it for you!”

”Can’t you just…” Tony made some weird hand-gestures, Loki watched with amusement. ”…make one? With your magic?”

Loki chuckles. ”I could. But it would take a lot of time and effort, and I would still need your measurements to make it fit… And it would probably take less time if a tailor did it,” he finished.

”Okay.” Tony shrugged.

Loki called a good tailor to his chambers and told her exactly what he wanted for Tony - and Tony had to admit that he knows what he’s talking about, he sounded like some kind of stylist - and the tailor took her measurements of Tony and was off.

”She’ll be back tomorrow morning,” Loki said.

”Can you sew?” Tony asked.

Loki turned his head to Tony, a confused look upon his face. ”Yes…?” he said warily.

”Really?” Tony said, impressed. ”That’s cool.”

Loki shot him an odd look, but chose to ignore the weird question. 

 

The day of the wedding Loki awoke with a start when he heard a knock on the door. He tried to rise but was stopped by a half-asleep Tony.

”No, don’t leave…” he muttered.

Loki couldn’t help but smile down at him, his heart melted a bit at that. No one has ever really wanted him to stay before.

”Anthony, I have to go. Someone knocked on the door,” he tried to explain.

But Tony just held him tighter. Tony’s arms were snaked around his middle and his head rested on his chest.

”Anthony,” he warned. It once again knocked on the door, and Loki was sure it was Tony’s suit. ”Anthony, your suit is here.” Loki slowly but deliberately tried to release himself from Tony’s arms, but it was useless. ”I am sorry, but you gave me no choice,” Loki said and teleported away to the door. He magicked some other clothes on and opened the door.

”I apologize for the wait,” he said.

”It is alright, Your Grace.” Loki was right, it was the tailor. ”The suit is ready, Your Grace.”

”Thank you,” Loki said and smiled. The tailor hurried away and he closed the door. ”Your suit, Anthony!” he called.

He heard the sheets ruffle and soon enough Tony emerged from the bedroom, his hair on end and with tired eyes. ”It’s early…” he complained.

”Yes,” Loki agreed. ”But it is necessary. You need to try on the suit, so we know it fits.”

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. ”Breakfast first.”

 

The suit fit. It fit perfectly. And the colors were perfect as well. They were almost ready to go.

”You are not wearing the helmet,” Tony said and stared at Loki. ”You can’t seriously think about wearing it?”

Loki stood with his back to Tony, his head held high and back straight, his arms crossed over his chest. ”Why not?” he asked.

Tony stared. ”Don’t you think it’s a bit…over the top?” he asked. ”It’s got fucking horns, Lokes! Horns! I admit I don’t know what kind of battle-fashion-”

”It’s for protection!” Loki snapped.

”-you’ve got in Asgard, but this is a wedding! For the love of god, Loki…” Tony said, on the verge of laughing.

”I am god, Anthony. And this helmet has my love!” Loki pouted. Tony could swear he’d never seen Loki pout before.

”Come on, Lokes. Not the helmet,” Tony said, amused.

”Fine!” Loki said and took it off. Then he turned to Tony, who couldn’t help but stare.

Jesusfuckingshit! I had totally forgotten how hot he is, Tony thought, still staring and absently licking his lips. 

”What now?” Loki asked, slightly irritated, and rolled his eyes.

”What?” Tony asked and quickly looked at his feet.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but then he turned very serious. ”Behave like my date, okay,” he said, his voice dangerously low. ”If you embarrass me I’ll snap your neck.”

Tony looked him in the eye. He couldn’t help but think, I’m so turned on right now, before shaking his head. ”Of course,” he said. ”Did she like, bully you or something?”

Loki flinched. That was enough confirmation. 

”Okay, I’ll behave,” he promised.

With that they walked out of the door, arm in arm. They were to stand with Loki’s family and welcome everybody, as part of the royal family. It was apparently tradition when a wedding was held in the royal palace, their dates standing beside them.

So Tony went, nervous as fuck. He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that he was Loki’s date.

They gathered outside the Great Hall, and for the first time Tony met Thor and Loki’s parents. They were…intimidating. But Odin and Frigga was not the only poeple outside the Hall. Thor was there with Jane.

”Man of Iron? Anthony of Stark?” Thor asked confused.

”Hey, there, Thor!” he greeted.

Thor gave him an odd look before he gave him a bone crushing hug. ”It is nice to see you, my friend!” he boomed.

”Yes!” Tony squeaked. ”Can’t breathe!”

Both Frigga and Odin watched them, looking startled.

Thor released him. ”I wish we could talk more, but the wedding is about to begin.”

”Yeah, sure. We can talk later!” Tony said with a wave.

”Tony! I didn’t know you were going to be here!” Jane said and shook his hand.

”Me neither.” Tony shrugged at Jane’s confused look.

The doors opened and Tony found Loki’s arm again. They slowly walked forward through the Hall, the people making a path for them. They then stopped and turned to look at the crowd, Odin and Frigga in the middle, Thor on their right and Loki on their left. Odin made a little speech of some sort, Tony didn’t pay attention, and then it was over and it was time for everyone to take their places before the bride and groom arrived. In the tumult of everything Tony lost Loki and suddenly felt very lonely, not to talk about lost.

Tony looked around after Loki. He silently regretted talking Loki out of wearing the helmet, at least he would have been easy to find… Instead Tony knocked someone on the shoulder. They turned around.

”Hey!” Tony said. ”Have you seen Loki?”

The man gave him a suspicious look before shrugging. ”He is there.” He pointed to a corner of the room where Loki was talking to Queen Frigga.

”Thanks!” Tony said and started walking in that direction.

When he was in hearing range he decided to call out for him. It was near impossible to go anywhere with these many people standing everywhere.

”Reindeer Games!” he yelled. Frigga looked up, stricken. He saw Loki’s eyes widen and a small flush trying to creep up his neck, but Loki quickly composed himself and turned to the sound. When Tony saw the murderous look in Loki’s eyes he remembered the promise of ”behaving himself”. Oups. Tony waved his hand and Loki saw him. He slowly started to make his way to Tony, and everyone turned to look at them. They made way for Loki, and he was right in front of Tony before he could figure out what to do. So he did the obvious. ”Hey, Lokes!” he said and reached up and kissed him. Yup. Tony Stark just kissed Loki. He was almost as shocked as Loki. But he was even more shocked when Loki kissed. Him. Back.

”Hello, Anthony,” Loki said when they broke apart. Tony loved the way his name sounded when Loki spoke it, it gave him goose bumps. Loki met Tony’s gaze and smiled mischievously. Then Loki turned to the shocked people surrounding them. ”Take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin,” he said with a deadly calm voice and a cold smile. 

The people immediately scurried away to take their seats.

The ceremony was surely nice, Tony honestly couldn’t remember much from it. All he could think about was, Oh my god, I kissed Loki. 

 

And the morning after, he couldn’t remember much of the evening before. Just glimpses of kissing and touching and… He sat up. He looked at Loki’s peacefully sleeping form and felt his heart warm up at the sight. He felt somewhat sore, and realization hit him hard. I slept with the God of Mischief.

 

A week later he got a call from a frightened Pepper.

”Loki’s in the lobby. He says he wants to see you, Tony!” she said, sounding panicked.

”Loki? Send him up!” Tony answered.

”Wh-what?” Pepper asked. 

”Send him up,” Tony repeated.

”Send him up where?” Pepper asked cautiously.

”To the penthouse,” Tony answered and rolled his eyes. ”Thanks, Pep!”

A very flabbergasted Pepper looked at her phone, and then at Loki, and then at her phone before her eyes fixed on Loki again.

”Follow me,” she said and showed him to the elevator.

– The End –

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you find any faults or anything, please let me know so I can change it!
> 
> I really hope you liked it!


End file.
